swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoodlums, Hoodlums Everywhere
<< Previous Quest: If It Helps Mayor Mikdanyell Guh'rantt has told you about some hooligans that have been menacing the city. You have agreed to help out, so he has sent you to speak with the person looking into the raids, Peawp R'dawc. Level: 1 Reward: 150 XP Description: :Mayor Guh'rantt of Mos Eisley has sent you the location of Peawp R'dawc. Go to the Combat Guildhall You'll find the Combat Guildhall at /way 3483 -4686, right behind the City Hall. Enter the Guildhall and Speak with Peawp R'dawc You'll find Peawp R'dawc inside the main chamber of the Guildhall, in fact, it's hard not to find her. Peawp R'dawc: So the mayor finally consented to send me some assistance, did he? Better late than never. There's no point in wasting time. Let's take down some of the thugs that plague our city. PC: What do you want me to do? Peawp R'dawc: To get started, there's a camp of desert swoopers just outside of town. Go defeat some of the swoopers. PC: Desert swoopers? They don't stand a chance. Peawp R'dawc: Indeed they don't. Go to it. No Respect! Level: 3 Rewards: * 693 XP * 878 Credits Description: :There is a camp of desert swoopers just outside of Mos Eisley. Teach them to have more respect. Fight the Swoopers Peawp R'dawc sends you to the waypoint of 3319, -5125. The area is filled with aggressive CL 5 Desert Swoopers. You need to kill 5 of them. When you complete this task, Peawp R'dawc will come over the comm-link. Peawp R'dawc: Well, it looks like you can handle youself quite well in combat. Good, because next you're going up against a desert swooper leader and his elite swoopers. Swooping Through the Desert Now, you are charged with killing more Desert Swoopers at another location close to the location where you killed the original 5 Desert Swoopers. Take out the following Desert Swoopers and Peawp R'dawc will come over the comm-link. Desert Swooper Leader The Desert Swooper Leader is an aggressive CL 7. You only have to kill one. Elite Desert Swoopers The Elite Desert Swoopers are aggressive CL 6. You need to kill 5 of them. Peawp R'dawc: That should quell the desert swoopers for a while. Next, go deal with a camp of scavengers. Human vermin, if you ask me. Moisture Thieves Level: 4 Rewards: * 1023 XP * 612 Credits Description: :Help Peawp R'dwac rid the outskirts of Mos Eisley of undesireables. Scavenger Hunt Peawp R'dwac gives you the waypoint of 3102, -4951 to a Scavenger Camp. In the camp, you will find aggressive CL 5 scavengers. Kill 6 of them and Peawp R'dwac will come over the comm-link. Peawp R'dwac: Some water thieves stole the keypads off of some moisture harvesters. Go get those keypads back. Stolen Keypads Peawp R'dwac now gives you the waypoint of 3079, -4370 to the Water Thief Camp. The camp is filled with aggressive CL 5 Water Thieves. Kill them until you find 6 Keypads. This may take more than 6 kills. Once you are done, Peawp R'dwac will come over the comm-link. Peawp R'dwac: Thank you for recovering those moisture harvester keypads. Next up, go to the camp of gunrunners outside of Mos Eisley and convince them to peddle their weapons elsewhere. Run Out the Gunrunners Level: 6 Rewards: * 1546 XP * 622 Credits Description: :Go to the camp of gunrunners outside of Mos Eisley and convince them to peddle their weapons elsewhere. Teach the Gunrunners a Lesson Peawp R'dwac gives you the waypoint of 2835, -4276 to the Gunrunner Camp. The camp has aggressive CL 5 Gunrunners and aggressive CL 6 Gunrunner Sentries. You need to kill 8 of them and Peawp R'dwac will come over the comm-link. Peawp R'dwac: I've recieved word of some battle droids that landed in an escape pod near Mos Eisley. Their behaviour is erratic. Go disable them before they harm someone. Pod Investigations Level: 7 Rewards: * 2112 XP * 639 Credits Description: :Peawp wants you to investigate some battle droids that crashed in a escape pod just outside of Mos Eisley. Error-Prone Droids Peawp R'dwac gives you the waypoint of 2863, -4813 to the Droid Escape Pod. The area is littered with aggressive CL 6 Error-Prone Battle Droids. Take out 8 of them, and this time, Bib Fortuna comes over the comm-link. Bib Fortuna: Still alive? How curious. But that being the case, you will do something for me. Jabba arranged for a shuttle of prisoners to be shot down. You will make sure no one survived. Escaped Criminals Bib Fortuna provides you with the waypoint to the Crashed Prison Shuttle. When you get there, the area is filled with aggressive CL 7 Escaped Criminals. Eliminate 8 of them, then Peawp R'dwac will come over the comm-link. Peawp R'dwac: Okay, a local band of muggers lead by Viagon Shinn has been stealing ID cards from people. Recover those stolen cards from Shinn's muggers. Identity Theft Level: 8 Rewards: * 2288 XP * 641 Credits Description: :A local band of muggers lead by Viagon Shinn has been stealing ID cards from people. Recover those stolen cards from Shinn's muggers. Stolen ID Cards Peawp R'dawc now gives you the waypoint of 3364, -5350 to the Camp of Shinn's Muggers. The camp has aggressive CL 7 Shinn's Muggers. Kill them until you find 8 ID cards. Once you are done, Peawp R'dawc will come over the comm-link. Peawp R'dawc: Now that those muggers have been dealt with, we need to go after their leader, Vaigon Shinn. Go to his hideout, fight your way through his guards, and take him down. Thieves and Thugs and Hoodlums, Oh My! Level: 9 Rewards: * 3003 XP * 728 Credits Description: :Go to Vaigon Shinn's hideout outside Mos Eisley, fight your way through his guards, and take him down. Defeat Viagon Shinn and his Guards Peawp R'dawc will provide you with the waypoint of 3420, -5461, which is Viagon Shinn's Hideout. You need to complete the following two tasks. Defeat Shinn's Guards Aggressive CL 8 Shinn's Guards litter both the outside, but are also positioned inside the bunker. You need to kill a total of 8 of them. Defeat Viagon Shinn Viagon Shinn (a chief mugger) is located at the bottom of the bunker. He is aggressive CL 9. You just need to kill him. Tip: While in the bunker, find a Datapad on a table at /way 3411 -5467 and collect it for the Datapad Collection. Return to Peawp R'dawc Head back to Mos Eisley and speak to Peawp R'dawc. Peawp R'dawc: You did well. I wish I could hire you on full time. The mayor won't give me the budget for that, though. Ah well, I'll find a way somehow. Mostly by using warriors such as yourself whenever possible, I'd imagine. PC: I'm glad I could help. Peawp R'dawc: Thank you. At this point, the mayor will come over the comm-link. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: I've received word of your wonderful work with Peawp! Well done. Come speak with me. To the Mayor You can find the mayor in City Hall at 3434, -4718, speak to him. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Thank you for your help. I may make it out of this situation with my hide intact! PC: I've finished helping Peawp with the local hoodlums. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: Well done. I'll have fewer complaints from the townsfolk now. PC: It was the least I could do. Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt: .'' 'PC:''' At this point, if you have already finished Tusken Raiders in Mos Eisley and Animal Control Officer, and/or if your PC is CL 10 or higher, you can move onto Short Walk. Category:Guides Category:Tatooine quests Category:Legacy Quest